


for her use

by VesperRegina



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Power Dynamics, mechanical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...she moves his hand, only useful after much repair; and he could (should) dwell on that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	for her use

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Eireann, to whom I owe many thanks for being patient with my style.

"You can do whatever you want with me," Akane says, confidence and gentleness and want in the heat of her breath against Ginoza's mouth. "You have nothing that frightens me, not even this." Her fingers fit between his, the unspoken message vibrant between them, as she moves his hand, only useful after much repair; and he could (should) dwell on that, how he's only begun to find the shreds of himself after so much time. "Nothing you can do will hurt me." She winds her other hand up in-between them, to touch under his eye, along his cheekbone, palm curving on his jaw.

"I can do whatever I want with you," he echoes, and moves his hand and hers down, between her legs. The hiss of her caught breath and twist of her hips against his fingers, her blatant desire for his touch, cold as his hand must be -- these reactions of her's coil tight in his gut. She guides him, and he submits, as she wants him.

"For my use," she murmurs. "Precious." He believes it. He feels it in the touch against his face, as though she has to keep him close, her thumb at the corner of his mouth. He is the instrument of her discomposure. She quakes apart in his grasp, each moment a reminder.


End file.
